Cases for phones, sometimes known as portfolio cases, that carry a personal electronic device and several credit cards are similar to a traditional wallet and typically have two sides, one that holds the cards and one that holds the personal electronic device, that are folded over one another. Known drawbacks for these types of cases include their expense, bulk, (adding to 5 mm or more to each side of the personal electronic device), and the styling is not to everyone's taste.
Other conventionally known cases for personal electronic devices include molded cases. These cases are typically manufactured via an injection molding process using polymers. Molded cases are typically very form fitting, manufactured at lower cost than the portfolio cases (because of the automation employed during the manufacturing), and available in a wide variety of styles. A molded case that includes a slot for inserting credit cards is known in the art but the design of this case has at least two drawbacks. First, it provides no protection between the back of an encased phone and the inserted cards. Hence, when cards are inserted into and removed from the case, the phone may become damaged or scratched. Second, there is no compliance or way to retain inserted cards provided by the case. Thus, inserted cards can inadvertently fall out of the case.